RK Blows
by RKORhodes
Summary: A troubled Cody plus an angsty Randy equals the unexpected.


Cody searched for pictures from his match on Raw, and found a tweet saying, "RK-Blows? Only Cody would know."

"Goddammit I'm not gay!" Cody sighed in frustration.

Another tweet popped up. "I bet Cody loves getting some RK-Blows." And then another.

"Get it, Cody. Unleash that viper."

"I'm done," Cody held his face in his hands. "Ugggghhhh."

Cody was startled when a hand slapped him on the back.

"What's wrong, Codes?"

Cody recognized that voice anywhere and wasn't happy that it was Randy due to the situation that he was in.

"These people think that I'm gay!" Cody blurted out.

"Why?"

"Because I called you RK-Blows and now they think that we're in some kind of sexual related thing. You know how bad that sounds?"

"What's wrong with being gay?"

"Nothing. It's just that I'm not!" Cody sighed.

"I am."

"What? You? Gay? Please."

"I am. I'm not lying."

"So who's your boyfriend then?" Cody questioned.

"It's kind of hard to find a guy to be with because there aren't many cute ones out there. But I've had one on my mind."

"Who?"

"Dean Ambrose, actually."

"Oh. He seems just like you."

"That's exactly why he's not the guy I want," Randy chuckled. We'd clash. We're too alike. I want someone that is totally different from me."

"I'll help you find someone... Maybe Seth Rollins or John Cena?"

"Nah.. They're not really my type."

Randy's tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"The hell is your type then?"

"I was actually going to ask you out, but since you seem so appalled by the idea of being gay, I'm not going to."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I don't want anyone else. You're not like the rest. You're cute and funny, you have

a nice butt..."

"What? So you think that my butt is nice?"

"Yeah."

Cody laughed in response.

"I'm just gonna go. I've already made this more awkward," Randy stated. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay."

* * *

"Bro, I need help," Cody said.

"What's up?" Dustin asked.

"So one of the people I work with just admitted to me that I'm the only guy that they want to be with."

"Okay. Who is it?"

"Randy Orton."

"Here's a question for you. How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know."

"Do you see him as more than a friend?"

"Uhhhh I don't know, okay. This is all weird for me."

"Why don't you talk to Randy about this? Maybe by talking with him, you can decide how you feel about him."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

* * *

Cody spotted Randy in the locker room. Randy looked over to Cody.

"Hey, man," Randy spoke.

"Hey."

Cody ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Wanna talk?"

Cody nodded. "So, about what you told me..."

"Cody, if you're gonna tell me off because I'm in love with you, then do it."

"No, I'm not gonna do that. I've been thinking about you a lot lately and I don't know how I feel about you."

"Oh." Randy's heart sank.

"Yeah."

"Let me know when you've made up your mind," Randy said, leaving the locker room.

* * *

"I don't know what to do anymore. The man I've been in love with for such a long time doesn't know how he feels about me. It's hurting me. It's killing me because all I want is him," Randy vented.

"I say you do something that will surprise him and definitely make up his mind on his feelings for you," John replied.

"I know exactly what to do. Thanks, man."

* * *

Just Randy's luck, he found Cody outside, putting his bag in the trunk of his car.

"Hey," Randy greeted smoothly.

"Hi."

"Listen, I don't want you to freak out, but..."

"What?"

Randy hooked an arm around Cody's waist, drawing their bodies together. He could feel the shaky breaths coming from Cody.

"Please, if you'll just let me do this. Just this one time."

Cody nodded and slightly angled his head to the side and moved in to meet Randy's lips. Randy kissed the soft lips and surprisingly, Cody found himself kissing him back. Cody took Randy's bottom lip in between his lips and sucked on it. They were now exchanging hot, open mouthed kisses, neither one wanting to stop. They pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Randy said.

Cody looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I should really get going," Randy spoke.

He started walking away and mumbling to himself. "Idiot. Fucking idiot."

* * *

He heard it. A knock on his hotel room door. Randy reluctantly opened the door and Cody stood in the doorway. Cody leaped into Randy's arms and kissed his cheek, and then moved on to his lips. Randy held Cody tightly to him and they kissed each other. Randy kicked the door shut. Cody stopped kissing Randy and their foreheads touched each other's now.

"Look, I don't know what this is, but I can make it work," Cody said. "I'm new to this."

"I know, Cody, I know. I'm willing to give this a shot if you are."

"I am."

And just like that, Randy felt a wave of relief wash over him and finally, everything would be okay.

* * *

A/N: Damn, I haven't written Candy in a while. Sorry if this isn't as good as my other Candy works.


End file.
